


Return To Me

by Kobo



Series: Thanks From Kat [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: Three weeks. Three weeks had passed since Cassian checked in. Even Draven was starting to lose hope of hearing from him again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick shout out to [Carr-Crashh-Heartss](https://carr-crashh-heartss.tumblr.com/) who sent the prompt "I thought I lost you" to me! I hope you enjoy this :)   
> (I also can't wait to write your other prompts!)

Three weeks. Three weeks had passed since Cassian checked in. Even Draven was starting to lose hope of hearing from him again.  

His assignment shouldn’t have taken more than a few days. Cassian’s last words to her – whispered into her hairline in the early morning dark of their room – echoed through Jyn’s mind on loop. “Just reconnaissance. It’s unlikely I’ll meet any Imperials. No need to worry.”

_“No need to worry.”_

_“No need to worry.”_

_“No need to worry.”_

_It’s a useless phrase_ , Jyn growled to herself. She and Cassian rarely bothered lying to each other; they didn’t need K-2’s strategic analysis to tell them of the significant chance each meeting would be their last. Why had he bothered to reassure her this time? Why had he bothered to lie? His body could be rotting on a planet she didn’t have the clearance to know, and his last words to her would be instructions she could never follow.

Her frustration – frustration at Cassian’s prolonged absence, at the helpless feeling eating away at her gut – had led her to the shooting range on base. Firing blaster bolts into sand filled dummies, emptying power pack after power pack traditionally calmed Jyn’s nerves, focused her mind away from whatever bothered her.

Today, no such luck.

Her mind morphed the dummy – tan and lifeless – into the back of Cassian’s normal fatigues; the scorches from her blaster bolts suddenly looked much more lethal; the complacent way it fell backwards looked like a body ( _Cassian’s body_ ) falling. With pained cry, Jyn dropped her weapon, her hand desperately rubbing her eyes, but the image of Cassian falling from a Stormtrooper’s shot was burned into her mind, never to be scrubbed away.

Not that the image was new; it was merely resurrected.

The door to the firing range opened suddenly, pounding against the wall with an echoing _bang_. Jyn bared her teeth as she turned, ready to dig her claws into whatever rebel wanted his or her turn at the range.

Bodhi Rook received the look and he backed away from her on instinct, hands raised. “Jyn,” he said, his rushed words tripping over each other, “I was just in the control tower. It’s him – Cassian’s back.”

Jyn was on her feet in an instant, rushing for the door. Bodhi jumped back another step, as if Jyn was rushing at him rather than past him; she paused for a second, clasping the pilot on the shoulder, giving him a quick, “Thank you,” as she passed. She would actually thank him – for being in the control tower, for hearing the message, for coming to get her – later. After she’d seen Cassian.

Any and every thing in the corridors – droids, generals, spare X-Wing parts – was an obstacle in Jyn’s path, and she shoved past every one of them. Other would be coming to see _Captain Andor_ – General Draven would want a debrief, medical would be coming to inspect for injuries, flight crews would come to check out his U-Wing – so Jyn needed to move quickly if she wanted a second alone with _Cassian_. The man who’d promised to come back. The man who almost hadn’t.

Jyn watched, without patience, as flight crews ushered the familiar U-Wing back into the hanger. She knew, logically, the steps Cassian needed to take in order to land the ship and that they would take several minutes.

But it had been three weeks, and Jyn wanted him off that ship _now._

Several agonizing minutes later, the ramp of the ship lowered and Cassian, his face sporting new purple bruises and his arm in a sling but _alive_ , appeared. His eyes swept across the hanger, scanning from left to right in quick succession, and as Jyn stepped closer, they stopped on her. Cassian’s desperation bled through the stare he fixed on her, the hungry way his eyes devoured her presence; Jyn’s desperation shot her legs forward, crossing the hanger and running straight to him. Her arms locked around his neck and his good arm around her waist. His grip on her shirt and his face in her neck reminded her of the beaches of Scarif – _No,_ she firmly commanded herself, _do not go there_.

**“I thought I lost you,”** she whispered into his collar.

Cassian pulled back from the embrace to grab the side of her face, to gaze so deeply into her eyes Jyn was sure he could see into her soul. He didn’t respond, but his eyes spoke volumes. He wouldn’t make her another promise – _“No need to worry”_ or “ _I’ll always come back”_ – that he couldn’t keep. But he’d treasure this moment, just like she would, allowing the glory of the returns to overcome the fear of the departures.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to each and every one of my 2.5k followers on Tumblr! You all are amazing, and I would love to thank you for with a ficlet, so, please, [send me a prompt!](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/post/158234875228/25k-followers)


End file.
